1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to animal traps, and more particularly to an apparatus for trapping rodents which will not inflict physical harm but which will permit entry of a rodent while preventing the rodent's escape.
2. Description of the Background Art
Traps for rodents and the like heretofore developed generally are either of the spring loaded type which physically engages the rodent when tripped, or of the cage type which entraps the rodent and is used either with or without poisoned bait. Traps which are of the spring type are often difficult to set, and can be accidentally tripped by household pets, children, and even adults. When they engage a rodent, the rodent often suffers if it is not instantly killed and disposal of trap with the rodent attached can be distasteful. Use of poisoned bait in cage-like traps can be dangerous because children or small animals might gain access to the poisoned bait. Additionally, the bait can fall out of the cage when it is moved thereby increasing the likelihood that poison could be inadvertently left on the ground for pets or children to find. When cage-like traps are used without poisoned bait, disposal of the live rodent can often be difficult and distasteful.
As a result of the need for safe and efficient traps, numerous animal traps have been heretofore developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 912,134 issued to King on Feb. 9, 1909, discloses a trap for rodents with a two piece tubular telescoping configuration. The rodent can enter an opening on either end, each opening being conical in shape and having inwardly projecting barbs which prevent the rodent from exiting. For disposal, the two pieces are separated and the rodent is dumped out. U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,692 issued to Hellen on May 23, 1967, discloses a tin can-like device having a closed end and a conical open end, the conical open end having inwardly projecting "fingers" to prevent the rodent from exiting the device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,157 issued to Worfford on May 15, 1951, discloses a trap fabricated from paper or cardboard having an open end with a resilient panel covering the opening. When the rodent enters the trap, the resilient panel is deflected by the rodent. The panel then closes when the rodent is inside the trap and clear of the entrance. U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,937 issued to Pirani et al. on Mar. 19, 1940, discloses a cage-like trap having a funnel-shaped entrance into an entrapping chamber and, in addition, a containing chamber inside the entrapping chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,191 issued to Martino on Feb. 11, 1941, discloses a trap attachment for a jar which has a hinged door through which a rodent can enter but not exit the jar. U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,876 issued to Zaccaira on Mar. 2, 1976, discloses a rodent trap with an entry chamber and swinging door through which a rodent can enter but not exit the trap. U.S. Pat. No. 1,074,916 issued to Weisen on Oct. 7, 1913, discloses a mouse trap having swinging vertical bars covering the entrance which permit entry but prevent exit of the mouse. U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,919 issued to Molls on May 30, 1933, discloses a trap for small animals having swinging doors on each end which allow the animal to enter the trap but prevent the animal from backing up or otherwise exiting the trap. U.S. Pat. No. 850,123 issued to Algate on Apr. 16, 1907, discloses a triangular-shaped minnow trap made from transparent celluloid and having end plates projected inwardly to from funnel-shaped ends. The ends do not completely close off, but create an opening which narrows for entrance of minnows and other small fish. While effective for catching minnows, this trap could not be used to trap rodents or other mammals because it would permit their escape.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.